


Markings

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, im never writing in second person again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a brand on the back of your hand. It’s been there ever since you woke up in that field three years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markings

There’s a brand on the back of your hand. It’s been there ever since you woke up in that field three years ago.

You showed it to Miriel once, back when you still wondered where you came from, back when finding out who you used to be still mattered to you. You were hoping she might recognize it. (She didn’t. At the time it was a disappointment, but now it is a relief.)  


At first you didn’t mind it, you thought of it the same way that you thought of the birth mark on your hip, the scars you kept finding on your arms and back. They were the ghosts of a life forgotten, pieces of the puzzle.  


But then your nightmares got worse. The brand would always glow right before you plunged your hand into Chrom’s chest. And the glow would get brighter and brighter with each of you friends you killed.  


You’ve taken to wearing gloves during the day. Looking at the brand makes you think of your dreams, and you’d really rather forget them.  
(They feel more like memories than dreams, but you don’t dwell on this. It scares you too much.)  
(You stop trying to figure out where you came from. You’d rather not know.)  


When Lucina is born you see a purple mark on the back of her hand. It’s more of a smudge than a brand. The midwife tells you that it’s normal for there to be some skin discoloration on newborns, it will go away in time. You’re relieved, and in the coming months you’re so busy with the baby and that you don’t have time to worry.  
(The other Lucina wears gloves. There’s a part of you that hopes she never takes them off.)


End file.
